sageopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Imperial Gulag Guard
The Imperial Gulag Guard (IGG) founded on the 25 February 2017 after the foundation of the gulags on the same day. The IGG are primary the prison police force within the nation of Spicy-Memia, but have also been known to work as Imperial Governor William Martin's secret police who are known to enforce hard surveillance upon the citizens of the empire. The IGG have been responsible for the imprisonment of close to 25% of all Memian nationals within the nation. History The IGG were founded in late February of 2017 following the January revolution which saw monarchist revolutionaries take control of the Spicy-Memian government and reform the nation state as a dictatorship similar to fascist Italy. The IGG were initially created to suppress and police the inmates of the gulags of Spicy-Memia but later developed into a reconnaissance and surveillance service used by the imperialist regime that is now in control of Spicy-Memia. On 16th of March 2017 Imperial Governor Martin announced the new commander in chief of the Imperial Gulag Guard as General Fupsigaysy (Ethan Davis). Davis took command following a military parade of the gulag guard in Government Square, Port Hardenhuish. The IGG play a primary role in Memian politics and carry supreme power within the government, the threat of being sent to the gulags is a terrifying one and many citizens of Spicy-Memia believe that if they are sent to the gulags they may never see their families or the home-made-memes forum ever again. On the 14th of April 2017 Professor Nutsworth (Matthew Robinson) became the third commander of the Imperial Gulag Guard. His predecessor General Fupsigaysy (Ethan Davis) became the new Imperial Governor after SirCharlesFiddelsworth (William Martin) became the new Emperor of the Empire. Shortly after becoming the head of the Gulag Guard Professor Nutsworth gave the following speech. "I ,Professor Nutsworth am happy to receive this honourable role as the head of the gulag guard. As the head of the gulag guard I promise to follow the rules of our glorious empires justice system. But I warn you, if you go against me or my superiors I will gulag you so hard you'll be begging me not to give you a lemonade break.". Gulag Guard Attack Dogs Humble Beginnings The Gulag Guard Attack Dogs began training in March of 2017 when the Imperial Gulag Guard started to shift from just policing the prisoners of the Gulag started to evolve into the nationwide police force that they are today. Little is known about the exact details but the date that training officially commenced is speculated to be between the 28th of March 2017 and the 31st of March 2017. Jaxon Jaxon is the leader of the pack, he is extremely brutal and will not have any mercy if he is set on you. If he attacks you with no handler around, then you have approximately 20 seconds left to live. There is even a rumour that he has been trained by the Imperial Gulag Guard to be able to use a Glock 12. the night before his execution]] "Jaxon is a name that has been ingrained into the minds of many of the wicked criminals that the Imperial Gulag Guard have arrested. Why you ask? This is because 'Jaxon! Jaxon!' is often the last thing many criminals hear before being handcuffed and put into the back of an Imperial Gulag Guard vehicle, they shout this because Jaxon is one of the most brutal attack dogs of the force, and will tear you to shreds, he is used heavily in the Imperial Gulag Guard to attack fleeing suspects, they shout his name to get him away from the criminals once he has caught them, to insure the criminal is kept alive." -Louis Theroux - Inside Memia's toughest gulags